


When You touch Me Like That

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, During Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: One touch can tell more that thousand words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Wrote this in a hurry, not even using Word, just straight to the add story-box. Unbeta'd, obviously.

Dean likes to touch. Ever since he was a kid, his need for physical touch has been undeniable, no matter how hard he tries to act tough, like nothing could ever break him. But there is something, someone, who can tear Dean to pieces. Sam, his younger brother.

 

Sam has never been much of a toucher, doesn't show the need for physical closeness, and that is Dean's problem. No matter how many warm embraces he receives, no matter how often he tries to reach sweet oblivion in the arms of a stranger... Nothing takes the craving away, and he only craves for more.

 

So, Dean starts stealing touches. Brushing his thumb across Sam's fingers when he handles his little brother a cup of coffee or a gun, stands just a little bit too close to him when they're hunting, and most likely Sam doesn't have a clue. Dean has always been protective of his brother, so isn't it totally normal if he wants to be close to Sam?

 

Well, it really isn't. Because Dean wants more. He wants things he really shouldn't want, and maybe he should feel sick about that, but he doesn't. Sam is his, has been ever since he carried his little brother out of their burning house so many years ago. 

 

And when Sam gets hurt during a hunt, a nasty looking slash on his side, against his ribs, Dean stitches his brother up, his fingers lingering just a little bit too long on the smooth skin and hard muscles after he's done patching Sam up.

 

Sam looks at him curiously. "I'm not one of them." He simply says, meaning Dean's women.

 

"No." Dean agrees. "You're not."

 

How is Dean supposed to say that Sam is so much more, the only thing that ever really mattered to him? Dean is stuck in the situation, and he's afraid that maybe Sam is finally starting to realize what this is all about.

 

"We need to talk." Sam says quietly, and Dean can only nod, though every cell in his body just wants to run away. He should've known it would come to this, that Sam would find out, because honestly, sometimes Sam is too smart for his own good.

 

"I think you already know." Sam says with such a calm voice that it's simply not fair. For a moment Dean considers of playing dumb, telling that he has no idea what his brother is talking about, but that would just be for buying a little more time. Eventually they'd have to face this all, so why not now.

 

"Yeah..." Dean whispers and refuses to look at Sam. Instead he looks down to his hands, covered with Sam's blood, and without thinking puts one finger in his mouth, tasting the sweet copper, tasting Sam.

 

"What do you want?" Sam asks, and Dean sighs.

 

"Nothing you could give me." It hurts, it really hurts. So, this is how it feels to be in love with someone who doesn't share your feelings. It hurts so fucking much. Maybe that's why casual sex has always been a better option, even if it breaks Dean down inside every time he does it.

 

Sam lowers himself down, searching Dean's eyes.

 

"How can you be so sure?" His innocent, ignorant little brother asks. "How can you be so sure when you haven't even told me what it is."

 

Dean sighs and sneers. "Trust me, Sammy, you don't wanna know."

 

"And what if I do?" Sam just won't let it go, won't he? "Tell me. What do you want?"

 

Fine... If Sam really needs to know...

Dean shifts closer, for a while just looking at Sam, before he crushes his mouth against his little brother's. He excepts Sam to pull away, horrified, but the small sound of panic comes out of his own throat when Sam kisses him back. But he doesn't have time to think. Sam's mouth is warm and soft, and Dean licks his brother's lips, begging for entrance, and Sam opens his mouth, letting Dean inside.

 

Dean deepens the kiss, the kiss that wipes away all the nameless, faceless strangers he's been with, and there's only Sam. Only his brother, no one else, and Dean prays that it will stay that way forever.

 

When they finally pull apart to catch their breaths, Sam is smiling a little. "Took a long time for you to realize." He says and thumbs Dean's lower lip.

 

Yeah, Dean agrees. Too long.

 

"I love you." Sam says next and looks down to his hands. "I think I've always had."

 

Dean feels tears burning behind his eyes as he looks at Sam. His beautiful, pure, innocent little brother. And while Dean was afraid of staining Sam with his own actions, Sam doesn't look any different. He's still beautiful. He's still pure. After all, how could love stain something like that, because love also is beautiful and pure.

 

"Sleep with me tonight?" Dean asks cautiously, waiting for his brother tell him what a sick freak he is, but Sam just smiles that gentle smile, cups Dean's face with his large hands and kisses him again.

 

And in that kiss Dean finds the answers to all his questions, even to the ones he didn't ask. Sam knows. They both know. This is the way it should be.

 

The way it always should've been.


End file.
